ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia
Felicia http://www.lethalwow.com/images4/melina23.jpg Statistics Real Name Felicia Marcella Rodriguez Ring Name(s) Felicia Feline Height 5 ft 4 in (1.63 m) Weight 122 lbs Born March 9, 1984 (23) Hometown Corpus Christi, Texas Current Federations WIF Debut November 2007 Felicia "Feline" Marcella Rodrigues, know to most as "Felicia" is a professional wrestler currently signed with the Wrestling Internet Federation. History Felicia Marcella Rodriguez was born on March 9, 1984 in corpus christi, Texas to Alexandria Laora and Juanito Rodrigues. She grew up with 3 older brother's all who whiched love wrestling and sparked Felicia's early interest into the sport. Growing up Felicia attended "Amor" High School and wanted to be a professional Model or actress. After meeting one of her Idol's in a live Profenssional wrestling event, this inspired Felicia to begin a career in Preffesional Wrestling. After training she was quickly recognized because of her Beauty and Strength. After training for 2 year's in Corbin's Professional Wrestling gym, Felicia signed a contract with the Wrestling Internet Federation starting her career. WIF Rodrigues debuted in the Wrestling Internet Federation in November 2007 as the Feline Felicia. Quickly after being signed she quickly made her way to the ring demanding a the WIF re-instate the Women's Championship and allow her to compete for it. Soon After Samantha Rene made her debut in the WIF also, the 2 divas clashed the same night that ended with Felicia shoving Sammie onto the mat and quickly getting out of the ring.The 2 divas officially met each other in a "bring your own weapons match" that Sammie counter Felicia's offer with after Felicia requested a "cat fight". Sammie managed to pull a victory over Felicia 2 matches in a row defeating her in a Bring your own weapons match and a Triple threat. Following the 2 weeks, Felicia teamed with John Majesty to pick up a victory over Allison Mellisa. Felicia and Sammie continued to feud with personal shots being thrown at each other including Felicia starting a rumor of Sammie's gender. The Feud ended with Felicia and Sammie facing off in the 3 year Anniversary show and the re-instatment of the Women's Championship. Leading up to the match saw Felicia and Sammie firing back and forth with Insults even with Felicia attacking one of Sammies fans. The match ended with Sammie picking up the victory and winning the Championship. Although Felicia remains one of the most dominant women in the WIF and is sure to take on Sammie again in the future although the feud has since cooled. Although after a quick break Felicia quickly feuded with a new diva Alexis-Michelle and although it was only a decoy to distract Felicia from Sammie, Felicia won a victory over Alexis on DR 12/24 and sealed her win by joining the King's court in which she was dubbed "Queen Felicia" adjustent to King Savren who she currently dates In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' **'Bull Dog' **'Chick Kick' **'Widows Peak' *''Signature Moves'' **'DDT' **'Christo' - **High-Flying Attack- Down 1: Sunset Flip **High-Flying Attack- Down 1: headscissors takedown **High-Flying Attack- Standing 1:Diving leg drop **High-Flying Attack- Standing 2:Diving crossbody *''Themes'' **International Women - Various Artist (November 2007 – Present) Wrestler's Managed **King Savren **The King's Court Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers